


Moe Sleeves, And Other Reasons Why I Want To Kiss You

by cake_and_kuyashii



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fade to Black, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Moe Sleeves, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, stolen clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cake_and_kuyashii/pseuds/cake_and_kuyashii
Summary: Yuzuru heard the distinctive sound of cloth sliding along the tile of the kitchen floor first.The next distinctive sound Yuzuru heard, though, was a loud, surprised yelp, followed by a giant thud. Then silence.Or, Shoma's attempt to surprise his boyfriend with breakfast in bed goes wrong in a way that goes just right after all.





	Moe Sleeves, And Other Reasons Why I Want To Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of fluff to hopefully help bring some cheer, and also to apologize again that Chapter 4 of Konpeito is taking a little while longer than planned - life has been very busy! I'm not totally happy with this little one-shot at all, but I hope you guys like it. Always grateful for validation via comments. You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cakeandkuyashii) for fic updates. And thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Forgot to add a big thank you to friends (you know who you are) & people at KSAS and [shomaun_ho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shomaun_ho/pseuds/shomaun_ho) for betas, suggestions and general encouragement!
> 
> Now available in [Russian](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8350944) :)

Yuzuru heard the distinctive sound of cloth sliding along the tile of the kitchen floor first.

Sliding was maybe the wrong word. Shuffling would be more accurate. One tiny foot after the other, maybe a couple inches at a time. Just the sound was cute, let alone the mental image. Yuzuru was still in bed, still worn out from the night before, content to lay there and listen to the sounds of Shoma shuffling around in his kitchen for a while before making a move to get up. He wondered if Shoma were going to attempt to make them tea, or breakfast, and if he should maybe get up to intervene. Having the fire department show up to his apartment wouldn’t exactly be a good start to the lazy Sunday with his visiting boyfriend he had in mind.

The next distinctive sound Yuzuru heard, though, was a loud, surprised yelp, followed by a giant thud. Then silence.

He sat up quickly, concerned, calling out tentatively. “Shoma? You okay?”

A very frustrated groan echoed out from the kitchen. Yuzuru frowned and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He glanced around the room quickly, looking for his hoodie, but it seemed to have gone missing. Huh.

“Shoma?” He called out again as he stood up and headed out of the bedroom towards the kitchen.

No response. There was no Shoma in the kitchen - unless he was lying behind the island, hidden from view, possibly hurt or unconscious or -

Yuzuru's panicked thoughts stopped as quickly as they'd started once he'd rounded the island and was greeted by a somewhat familiar sight. There was Shoma, laying on his back on the kitchen floor in a manner exactly like the way he splayed out after a fall on the ice, arms and legs outstretched so he resembled a fluffy starfish. He looked resigned and maybe a little grumpy, hood still pulled up over his head.

“Shoma…” Yuzuru sighed fondly. “You scared me for a second.”

Shoma lifted his head up off the floor and blinked slowly. “Yuzu.”

“Yes. Who else?” Yuzuru chided, kicking the bottom of Shoma’s closest foot lightly.

“I didn’t mean to wake you up. I was gonna make us breakfast. Like, breakfast in bed. As a surprise. But umm. I fell and. Now you’re awake, so.” Shoma let out a tiny, defeated little sigh and laid his head back down on the floor.

“I’m sure the kitchen catching on fire would’ve been a great surprise, Sho, but I’m more worried about your head right now. You okay?”

Shoma grunted and lifted one arm to flap a hand dismissively. “I’m fine.”  
  
He lifted one arm to flap the sleeve of the hoodie he was wearing, more precisely, because it was so long on him it was overtaking his entire hand. Yuzuru stared, bewildered, morning brain working slowly, until things finally clicked together.

“Shoma...are you wearing my clothes?”

The sleeves were the first dead giveaway. That was definitely Yuzuru's missing hoodie. He found himself unable to hide a bemused smile as his eyes scanned over the rest of Shoma's stolen ensemble. Those were definitely his sweatpants. It was no wonder Shoma had tripped over them - especially given the combo he had going on with a fluffy pair of Yuzuru's slipper socks peeking out from underneath the hem. The hem, which of course, was too long for Shoma and had likely been the culprit in tripping him up as he shuffled around the kitchen.

Shoma looked a little flushed, embarrassed, as he looked up at Yuzuru with a guilty grin.

“I couldn't find my clothes. So I borrowed some of yours.”

Yuzuru raised an eyebrow, feeling his own cheeks get a little hot. He, of course, knew exactly why Shoma hadn’t been able to find his own clothes. They’d been flung with wild abandon all over his apartment the night before, strewn in a chaotic trail from the door to the bed as they’d stumbled into it. Yuzuru’s clothes from the night before, of course, were dotting the apartment in a similar fashion. Yuzuru, however, had opted to throw on pajamas before bed. Shoma had not, but had clearly taken the initiative this morning to piece together an outfit from Yuzuru’s dresser. He was almost impressed. Mostly, though, he was flustered.

There was just something about Shoma laying there on his kitchen floor, bashful after a failed secret breakfast mission, and decked head to toe in clothes that were definitely too big for him - _Yuzuru’s_ clothes - that made his heart beat a little bit faster, his smile grow a little bit wider. It was a soft feeling. A domestic feeling. Cozy. Speaking of which.

Yuzuru hummed and got down on his hands and knees, crawling over until he was able to flop carefully down on top of him, drawing a grumpy “oof, Yuzuuuu,” from the smaller man. He stretched his arms out to lay them over Shoma's, tugging at sleeves until he could find Shoma's hands and lace their fingers together, then wriggled around to get comfortable. Shoma’s body was hard, dense with tightly packed muscle, but warm. Familiar.

“You're too heavy.” Shoma groaned, “You're gonna crush me and I'm gonna die right here on your kitchen floor, is that what you want? I really don't think the punishment fits the crime.”

“Oh, this isn’t a punishment. You’re just really cute, I can’t help it. And you look really comfy.” Yuzuru grinned and leaned down to kiss Shoma’s forehead, the tip of his nose, his cheeks.

Shoma grimaced, wrinkling his nose. “Call me cute again and see what happens.”

Yuzuru laughed and leaned down to give Shoma a quick peck, short and sweet. Shoma looked up at him with a grin, his big, dark eyes sparkling and soon they were kissing again, slower, longer. Shoma let out a tiny, breathy moan when Yuzuru pulled back, nipped at his retreating lower lip, arched his lower back up, just a little, just enough. A different but still familiar feeling was stirring in Yuzuru now, thanks to that. Thanks to the way Shoma was looking up at him now, lips slightly parted and color rising in splotches along his impeccable jawline, eyes wide and slightly glazed, long lashes fluttering.

“I think I’m going to let you off the hook. There’s only one condition.” Yuzuru said as sternly as he could manage, fighting back a smirk.  
  
“Yeah? What’s that?” Shoma darted his tongue out to lick his lips, slowly enough that Yuzuru could tell it was on purpose, the absolute brat.

“You’re gonna have to return everything you stole.” Yuzuru said slowly, pointedly, voice low and unable to stop the smile stretching across his face, “Right now.”

“Deal.” Shoma grinned and reached up to tangle his fingers in Yuzuru’s hair, pulling him down into another kiss.


End file.
